dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin race
The are demihumans species. Overview Goblin has a green skin, they favour attacking children, they are very terrible fiend. Culture Goblins have a male dominate society.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Battle in the forest part 1 Basically the life of Goblins, they lurk in caves and forests during in daytime. The level of civilisation is almost the same as the primitive people in the world where Kuroki originated. There are goblins that worship Diadona, and other goblins that worship Modus.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities Physical Attributes An adult Goblin is about the same size as a 10-12 year-old human child, but it is as powerful as an adult human. Their heads are hard like rocks, and blades of ordinary weapon cannot withstand it. When attacking, one must aim at places other than the head. To avoid the fight, one must sing because they can not handle beautifully singing. The is used by goblins.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams Goblin doesn't usually have horns. However with Goblins, there are times when horned goblins are born. Goblin with horns are stronger than regular Goblins. They are usually |Goburin}}. Variations Hobgoblins are goblins dominated by magic as slaves. This practise was created by a Saria's magus called Hobadis. They are known as . He succeeded in suppressing the Goblin's brutality and made them submitted obedience by applying the magic of domination. Goblins who became obedient from that, came to be called as Hobadis' Goblin, shortened as Hobgoblin. Boggart & Bogies or are liberated Hobgoblins, they harm human beings. Sand Demon are one kind of goblin species, they are descendants of goblins who emigrated to the desert to long ago. Along with the Ghoul race, they do not worship the Gypshir's Deities Faith. Sand Demon lives by plundering the people of Gypshir. Sand Demon seemed to attack travellers on a Giant Sand Rat. Naturally the Dogmen protecting the security of Gypshir is trying to get rid of them, however the surviving Sand Demon increases their number. Their behaviour is no different from goblins in other regions. History Etymology A | |Goburin}} is a creature from , first attested in stories from the . They are ascribed various and conflicting abilities, temperaments and appearances depending on the story and country of origin. They are almost always small and , or outright malicious, and greedy, especially for gold and jewellery. They often have magical abilities similar to a or . Similar creatures include , s, s, , s, and s. A | |Hobugoburin}} is a spirit of the , typically appearing in , once considered helpful but since the spread of Christianity has often been considered mischievous. identifies the character of in his as a hobgoblin. | |Bogāto}} is one of numerous related terms used in for either a household spirit or a malevolent (that is, a geographically-defined spirit) inhabiting fields, marshes or other topographical features. Other names of this group include bug, , bogey, bogun, , , etc., presumably all derived from (or related to) Old English , Irish and bwg with the same meaning (itself a probable loan from the English bug). |Bogī}} also had the function of getting children to behave themselves and to go to bed. Amongst these so-called nursery bogies were , Mumpoker and Tom Dockin. Development The goblin setting was influenced by " " by . So Goblins are not good with singing.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 13/08/2016: Chapter 5 is over Takeru Nezaki thought 's " " was interesting as a fairy novel. The author made reference to this .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Labyrinth Investigation References Category:Species